dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Ray Gun
or or & |class=Gun |similar='Arm Cannon Bad Ring Laser Blaster Dr. Kochin's cane Super Tech Gatling That Won't Work' }} Daizenshuu 7'' are weapons used by people who cannot use ki. They are guns that fire laser beams capable of massive damage to a normal being, but useless to one with a higher power level. Overview Ray Guns are similar to the blasters and arm cannons used by the Frieza Force, but unlike them Ray Guns are simply smaller self-defense weapons used for protecting a planet or during war. Ray Guns tend to be more common among spacefaring or highly developed civilizations though Earthlings have developed Ray Gun technology though they are not as common as conventional firearms. Usage In Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, a five year old Bulma invented a Laser Gun with blasting capabilities powerful enough to impress Galactic Patrolman Jaco to the point he even asked Bulma if she would consider joining the Galactic Patrol when she was older.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, 2013 They are first seen on the Mirror spaceship, used by Zeshin, Bun and their comrades to threaten Gohan, Bulma and Krillin (thinking that they are involved in the Planet trade). Soldiers of the Frieza Force on Planet Frieza 79 are seen wearing Ray Gun belts. In the OVA Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans, God Guardon uses the Ray Gun on his arm against Goku. In the anime, a flashback shows the Tuffles firing beams at the Saiyans during the Saiyan-Tuffle war. In Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, Sorbet's Bad Ring Laser is actually a ring-shaped Ray Gun (which is pointed out by Frieza later in the film). Sorbet's Bad Ring Laser demonstrates that Frieza Force's Ray Gun technology has advanced along with their Medical Machine technology, as despite its size it is powerful enough to injure even Super Saiyan Blue Goku with a single shot to the chest while his guard was down. In Dragon Ball Super, during a anime flashback depicting the Brief family's visit to Omori's Island from Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, Tights can be seen holding Bulma's Ray Gun, as she test flies Jaco's.Spaceship after repairing it. During the Copy-Vegeta Saga, the intergalactic criminals Gryll and his henchmen use ray guns while invading Planet Potaufeu to obtain the "Superhuman Water", and while engaging Goten, Trunks and Vegeta in battle. In Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Frieza Force member Cheelai wields a Ray Gun which she carries in a pouch strapped to her waist. Her veteran partner Lemo wields a slightly larger model Ray Gun. Both wield their Ray Guns while investigating the old Frieza Force distress signal on Vampa. Early in the film, Beets and Colonel Paragus wield Ray Guns while searching for Broly. After becoming stranded on Vampa, Paragus uses his Ray Gun to kill Beets to conserve remaining supplies for himself and his son. Don Kee's soldiers use Ray Guns. Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy, the leader of the Luud Cult, uses a Ray Gun to stop Goku's charge at him. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' In Xenoverse, Jaco wields the Galactic Patrol's standard issue Ray Gun which he uses as part of two of his Super Skills (Elite Beam & Elite Shooting) and as the finishing blast of his Ultimate Skill, Super Elite Combo. In Extreme Butōden, Bulma will randomly fire her old Ray Gun from Jaco the Galactic Patrolman to attack when summoned as Z-Assist Support. During the game's opening anime cutscene, while Vegeta is fighting Cell, a shot from a Ray Gun can be seen almost hitting Cell, causing Vegeta to look down to see his wife had fired the shot as she holds the smoking Ray Gun while giving Vegeta a thumbs up. In Dokkan Battle, Namek Saga Bulma uses Beam Gun as her Super Attack while Pasta also wields her Beam Machine Gun during her Super Attack. Jaco uses his Elite Beam as his Super Attack. Paragus uses his Ray Gun as part of his Shot Remover Super Attack. In Fusions, it appears under the literal translation of its Japanese name Beam Gun and is a Special Move used by several characters such as Jaco, Great Jaco, Jacunks, Chiwak, Chocora, Gato, Tyber, and several others. It is depicted as a weaker version of Elite Beam Gun. In Xenoverse 2, both Jaco and the Future Warrior use a ray gun as part of the skills: Elite Beam, Elite Shooting, and Super Elite Combo. Holstered Ray Guns also appear on Jaco's Suit and the various Elite Suit outfits (which are basically color customizable versions of Jaco's Suit that feature different symbols/markings). Trivia *On an image the series' author, Akira Toriyama, made for the 1989 Weekly Shōnen Jump #47, Krillin wields a green laser sword and Bulma has a laser gun similar to those of Star Wars. This artwork is also featured in Daizenshuu 1. It should be noted that Akira Toriyama has stated that he is a big fan of the series.Dr. Slump volume 12 Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Objects Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Galactic Frieza Army